This invention relates to a portable tree climbing platform for hunters or the like.
The need for portability generally dictates that the plate or deck of a tree climbing platform remain relatively small so that weight is not unduly increased. Thus, when a hunter is seated or standing on the plate or deck of a tree climbing platform, the tree trunk supporting the platform is immediately adjacent to him to render weapons handling for many shots very awkward and therefore often quite inaccurate. It is generally an object of this invention to provide a tree climbing platform that is improved in many respects, and which further includes a foot rung suitable for the user to stand up upon, when a target appears, to place his body in spaced relation relative to the supporting tree and thus avoid the awkwardness that results from closeness to the tree.